This Doesn't Break The Rules
by Sailor Blue Monster
Summary: I'm sure it doesn't.
1. This Doesn't Break The Rules

**Title: **This Doesn't Break The Rules

**Summary:**_ I'm sure it doesn't._

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, you said yourself that nothing in the rules actually said that you were not allowed to run around naked in the corridor", she repeated.

"But it's _crazy_!" Hermione said and waved her arms like a baby bird that was trying to fly for the first time. "There is no logical reason why I should do it."

"That's exactly why you should do it", Ginny said with a smile. "You always stick to the rules... and it's time for some change around here. And Umbitch will be so mad." She let out an evil chuckle.

"Didn't you see what Umbridge did to Harry?" Hermione asked and narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "And your point is...?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "Fine, I will run around naked... but only if you promise me that you will ask Harry out. He has totally broken up with Cho you know..."

"Fine", Ginny said. "Now come on..."

Hermione sighed again and took off her clothes. She took a deep breath and then opened the door. There were loads of people in the corridor. None of them noticed that she was there yet.

"Good lord", she whispered to herself. "Here goes..." She closed her eyes and ran straight forward. She ran into Professor Snape. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw that she was naked. "Sorry professor", she said and then continued to run. Slowly people turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. Hermione blushed when she saw that Ron dropped a lot of books on Lavender's head.

"GRANGER'S NAKED!" someone yelled. Probably Malfoy. Hermione didn't care. She laughed hysterically and ran down the corridor in her own insane world. Then Hermione ran into Umbridge. Umbridge's eyes widened.

"MISS GRANGER!" she yelled. Hermione blushed again. Then Umbridge looked around. For some reason no one was in this corridor. Umbridge blinked to Hermione.

"If you want we can go to my office and... have fun."


	2. This Probably Breaks The Rules

When Hermione didn't want to Umbridge took her to her office. She smiled evilly with suspense. Hermione was scared and looked for her wand but she must've dropped it somewhere.

Umbridge mumbled some words and with magic ropes appeared and captured Hermione. Hermione fell and hit the floor. Her nose was hurt and it began to bleed. She was frustrated and rolled over to look Umbridge in the eye. But it was a mistake, much worse than a mistake of seeing the eye of a basilisk.

Umbridge had taken her clothes off and was dancing the Lady GaGa – Poker-face dance on the desk. Hermione was terrified. But then she noticed something even more terrifying...

Hermione couldn't stop herself from screaming: "YOU ARE A _SHEMALE_?"

Then there was silence before...


	3. This Should Break The Rules

THE CHAOS!

Wizard police and Snape entered the room, holding wands and guns, then they captured Umbridge.

"What is this?" Umbridge screamed. "I have done nothing against the law!"

"The law has changed", a wizard police said. "Teachers are not allowed to lock the door to a room if there is a naked student in that room."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Umbridge screamed as the wizard police grabbed her arms and teleported to the ministry.

Snape looked at Hermione with despise. "Please, Granger, put some clothes on."

But Hermione now had a new attitude. "Not until you call me _Hermione_", she said with a smile on her face. Snape angered.

"Put some clothes on _Granger_, or I will take away points from Gryffindor!" he growled.

Hermione blinked. "Go ahead Snivellus." Then she ran away, laughing at Snape. He yelled something about minus points to her but Hermione didn't listen, she was busy being naked.

She went to lunch to eat. Everyone stared at her in the lunch room. Ron was shaking his head.

"Hermione, please", he said. "Not that I mind... eh..."

"Pervert", Hermione said and bitch slapped him. Ron looked confused.

"You have inspired me!" Cho Chang yelled in happiness and took her clothes off. Everyone in Ravenclaw gasped in shock. Such glory.

"I'm inspired too!" Susan Bones said and took her clothes off. Then she began to sing Green Day songs. Everyone in Hufflepuff clapped in happiness.

"Wtf Albus!" McGonagall said in fear. "Do something! We can't have pr0n here!"

"Well Minerva", Dumbledore said and blinked at her as he took his dress off. "It's not against the rules." Then he jumped up on the table and danced naked.

"BE OBSCENE!" he encouraged the students.

"YAY!" All students yell and took their clothes off except for the Slytherins because they were boring bastards.

"MY DAD WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Draco yelled as if it was a treat. His minions Crabbe and Goyle sighed and took their clothes off too. "YOUR DADS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Draco yelled. Then the naked Slytherins drowned him in nakedness. "ALL OF YOUR DADS WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" He said and escaped through the window.

There was happy naked celebration with karaoke as Dumbledore stripped for the naughty first years, with magic gingerbread dancing beside him. No one could predict what would come next...!

**Draco Point of View**

"Bellatrix", Draco said and bowed to his auntie. "There is nakedness at Hogwarts now."

"That is horrid!" Bellatrix said. "Nudity is unacceptable! This is it Draco, someone must do something about this!"

"It is not breaking the rules", Draco said sadly. Then they both turned to their lord. He mumbled and then he made the decision.

"Then we will start the plan earlier then expected", the lord said. "We will have to TAKE OVER THE MINISTRY!"

Then they all laughed evilly as they watched the stars and talked about everything that was wrong about showing nudity to small children.


End file.
